


Dathomir’s Gift.

by bruh_moments



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dathomir, Dathomir Nature and Creatures, Gen, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Nightbrother Culture (Star Wars), Nightsisters, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, The Force, Young Darth Maul, Young Feral, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Savage Opress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_moments/pseuds/bruh_moments
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn feels the gentle call of the Force.. although where and why, he does not know. However, he trusts himself in it’s calming guidance, alongside with Grandmaster Yoda’s advice. He soon comes across a planet that he did not think he would ever visit in his lifetime. The Force does work in mysterious ways..Hiatus from this work, cuz I’m still tryna figure out plot points and shit + school and irl stuffFeels bad. But dw, it’ll be a finished work soon <3
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Used some sentences from the Star Wars comic, Age of the Republic. It was really good lol. Anyways, enjoy, and please give me any comment, be it critique or not!  
> :)

“Master Qui-Gon.. _More_ to say, have you?”  
  
In fact, he did have more to inform the Council. However, the Jedi Master pursed his lips. Well, if he did give more slight arguments towards the Jedi High Council, they would dismiss him in his ways, and Qui-Gon would be ample enough to go about their backs and do actions that were.. Well, against the Order’s wishes. The elder Jedi Master gave a simple bow, and replied in a soft, calm tone, “No, Masters. I shall get going.”  
  
Qui-Gon gave a small smile towards the small, green Jedi Master who sat on a small chair. His name was Grandmaster Yoda, and the elder alien gave a small smile in return. Jinn padded out, and exited the circular quarters. Entering the vainglorious hallways of the great Jedi Temple of Coruscant, he eyed several Jedi Sentinels that walked past, and Qui-Gon dipped his head in respect. They gave a simple, polite nod in return and continued onwards with their duties. With his most recent activity, the Council subjected him towards their quarters, and gave a lengthy lecture about it. But, with Qui-Gon ever being the maverick of the Masters, he simply brushed it off. He had no time to dwell upon the matter now.. For his thoughts trailed upon his young Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi. As he walked through the halls, he ventured through the wide corridors, set to investigate the Padawan Quarters of the Great Temple.  
  
He clasped his hands behind his back, and eventually, the Jedi Master walked upon the Quarters. Slowly opening the door, the tall man entered within the large, quiet space. Several Padawans looked up when he ventured into the main lounge, and they smiled wide, greeting the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon bowed his head, and asked softly, trying his best not to disturb several young Padawans within the midst of the Meditation Session, “Is Obi-wan here?”  
  
A simple answer was given to him. A nod from a Trandoshan Padawan, and he pointed his claw towards the left, down the corridor. Jinn thanked the Reptilian, and breathed a small sigh. Quietly padding down the neatly decorated hallway, his soft footsteps could be heard against the wooden floor as he neared Obi-wan’s own room.  
  
As Jinn approached the door, he lightly tapped his knuckle against the wood and whispered, “Obi-wan?”  
  
Immediately, the wooden door was opened, and revealed his young Padawan. Suddenly, the Jedi Master was embraced into a hug. A small chuckle was emitted from Qui-Gon, and he kneeled down to face the boy. Obi-wan said, as he pulled away from his Master, “Did the Council Masters talk to you _again?”_  
Obi-wan gave a slight scowl, and the young boy crossed his arms. He added, “Master, you really shouldn’t argue with the Council. They do know what’s best,”  
  
Jinn tilted his head, and he quirked an eyebrow. He replied softly, “Well, sometimes young one, the Masters _don’t_ know. But, the Force does,”  
  
Obi-wan lifted a hand to curl into his Master’s long, flowy hair. At the age of ten, Obi-wan did hold a very unique personality, and thus being by the side of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jinn was akin to his father, and to Jinn, his son. Nevertheless, Obi-wan remained silent for a few moments, his brow furrowed. Qui-Gon was then pulled into another hug, the boy’s face burrowed into the crook of his neck. Qui-Gon patted the boy’s back, and smiled endearingly. After several moments of the Master and Padawan’s shared embrace, Qui-Gon heard the boy give a muffled yawn. Pulling away, the Jedi Master stood upwards and ruffled the boy’s short-trimmed hair. A giggle was emitted from the young boy, and Qui-Gon gently said, his tone soft,  
“Get some rest, young Padawan.” 

Obi-wan gave a slow nod, and the Jedi Master eyed the boy approach his small cot, and flopped himself down upon it.  
The young boy’s eyes slowly closed, and through the Force, he was content with his Master (which he was like a father figure in the young boy’s eyes,) watching over him.  
Qui-Gon, comforted that his Padawan was falling gently asleep, turned away and gently closed the door to the boy’s quarters from behind.

The Force hummed gently, however, the Master’s brow furrowed. The Force continued to ebb through and around him, almost as if the mystical power was _calling_ for him. Calling for what? As Jinn walked through and exited the Padawan quarters, he stroked his beard thoughtfully. Once he entered the grandiose hallways of the Jedi Temple, his thoughts continued to delve deeper. The Force whispered through the Master, and his brow furrowed. However, his session on deciphering what the Force had wanted from him was interrupted by the familiar voice of a Jedi Grandmaster. 

“Great, your thoughts are. New, it is not.” 

The robed Jedi Master looked down, and saw the familiar, small figure of Grandmaster Yoda stand before him, looking up towards him endearingly. Jinn bowed in greetings, “Master Yoda.”

“Thinking, what are you?” The little green Master looked up towards him, his wrinkled brow creased in curiosity alongside amusement.

Qui-Gon replied, explaining, “The Force seems to be _calling_ for me. However, I do not know why, and I am mirrored by questions as to why it is. ” 

A small ‘ _hmm’_ was sounded from the Grandmaster. His clawed hands tapped his wooden cane against the marble ground of the Temple.  
Yoda replied gently, “Mysterious, the Force remains to many. When questions we have, a _deeper_ understanding of the Force we must seek.” 

A smile formed on Qui-Gon’s bearded face from his statement. Bringing his robed arms together, several Jedi Temple Citadels walked by, respectfully giving bows of their hooded heads. Breathing a small sigh, Jinn nodded.

He stated, “On that, we agree, Master Yoda. The Force works in mysterious ways, and the mystical power keeps urging me to go somewhere.. But where, I do not know.”

Yoda’s small green ears twitched, and lifting a cane upwards and pointing it towards Qui-Gon, the green being replied, 

“ _Mmmm.._ Guide you, the Force will. _Seek_ what questions you have out, you must. Follow where it leads.” 

The human Jedi Master gave a simple nod, and a small smile was shone on his face. Yoda did hold reason, as was one of the most wise within the ranks of the Jedi. Jinn trusted his ways, alongside his guidance on interpreting the ways of the Living Force. The mysterious power oozed and surged through him, gently tugging at his being. Yoda continued, saying, 

“Go, Qui-Gon. The Force, you will follow.” 

  
Jinn sighed, and watched Yoda hobble off, after giving Jinn a wink. The Jedi Master continued to stroke his beard, however, he turned and walked off, making his way through the Temple. Several Jedi Knights walked by, and waved towards Jinn.

The Master simply waved back, however, his destination was the hangar of the Jedi Temple. The Force that surrounded Jinn seemed to brighten, and coursed through him. He quickened his pace, checking to make sure the hilt of his Lightsaber was still secure around his belt. He arrived within, and the space was all but empty. It was reasonable, for it was night upon the planet of Coruscant.  
A green Astromech Droid trilled once it spotted the Jedi Master, and rolled on it’s pedes to follow him. Qui-Gon stopped and turned around to eye the Droid, and once the Droid stopped beside him, he placed a hand against the Droid’s domed head, however, he remained silent. He approached a blue fighter that was near him, and the robed Master hopped into the open cockpit. Pressing several buttons and readying the ship for flight, the Astromech followed suit, situating itself onto the ship as well. The ship gave a loud hiss which turned into a roar once it powered on, and Qui-Gon asked himself silently,

_But where to go..?_

The Jedi Master guided the ship towards the starry atmosphere of Coruscant, leaving the busy city-planet behind. The buildings were alight with various lights that flickered, akin to the stars as well. The Jedi Master closed his eyes once he entered the void of space, and he leaned his head back into the chair. He reached out within the Force, seeking.. wanting knowledge and guidance. He fully entrusted himself into its power, and Qui-Gon breathed in deeply. Pressing the keypads on the Navi-Computer, he meditated. 

_As in all things, the answers lie in the Force. Letting it guide us._

He felt the ship lurch into Hyperspace, and he heard the deep thrum as the ship darted through the starry tunnel. The Force sang, and Qui-Gon felt himself relax, becoming intoned and one with the mysterious being that surrounded the entire Galaxy. 

_That is to find the answers that I seek._

After a long while, Jinn’s session was interrupted by the trill of the Droid that accompanied him for his journey of the Force. It beeped quickly, and Qui-Gon opened his ocean blue eyes. Once he opened them, however, a planet was shown before him that he did not expect to be led to. It was a bloodred color, and the Force that surrounded this particular planet seemed to darken.

Why here? Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed, as he felt the Dark power of the Force slowly surround him, almost wanting to drown Jinn within it. However, the Jedi Master ignored it, and still held onto the Light. He heard the Droid give an inquisitive beep in question, and Qui-Gon replied, as he neared the mysterious planet, “I do not know.. However, the Force has called me here to this planet, but I will gain the questions that I seek.”

The Astromech merely trilled once, and ushered a soft ‘ _bwoo._ ’ The Jedi Master said, his voice reassuring, “There is nothing to fear. The Force is with us.”

The fighter entered the crimson atmosphere, and the Jedi Master flew over the various orange-colored canyons that the planet held. His blue eyes scanned the ground for any suitable place for his fighter to land, and he veered his fighter downwards towards the ground.

Entering the canyons, he flew through the rock, quickly veering left of a large sediment that intruded from the rocky ground. As his ship darted through, Qui-Gon spotted a fit landing area for his ship. A plateau that was situated above the canyon, he pulled the lever on the ship’s controls, flying the craft upwards. Slowing it down, the Jedi gently landed onto the rock.

The Force seemed to tug at him more fiercely as the fighter landed, and with haste, Qui-Gon opened the viewport hatch and climbed outwards. As soon as his booted feet touched the ground, the Living Force surged through him more intensely, and Qui-Gon breathed a tired sigh. A smooth breeze brushed past Jinn, and his hair gently billowed in the wind. 

Jinn’s peaceful gaze surveyed the endless mazes that riddled the canyons of the planet that the Force had brought him to. The air was muggy, and the temperature here was warm. The crimson sun lowered itself down onto the atmosphere, marking dusk on the infamous planet that was known for it’s Dark Side tendencies. 

_Dathomir._ Qui-Gon observed. He subconsciously brought his hand to gently stroke his beard once again. 

_The Force here holds a Dark essence.. However, it is too, a part of the Cosmic Force, as all things are. But why here?_

The Jedi turned away, and saw that a crimson jungle stood before him meters away from his ship. A substance, that appeared to be lichen, scored the rock on several parts on the rocky ground where Qui-Gon stood. The Force seemed to beckon him to enter the wood, and Jinn breathed a soft sigh. He gave a single nod towards the Astromech that was within his ship, and walked along the ground, nearing the edge of the jungle. Of course, Qui-Gon did have knowledge on the mysterious planet that was Dathomir. He knew very well of the Dark Side energies that flowed through.

_There is corruption here. A Darkness. The Dark Side._

The Jedi Master’s brow furrowed in slight confusion. He brushed a hand against several dark red leaves that protruded from the Jungle. He traced a thumb against the soft underside of the plant, and Qui-Gon Jinn was hesitant to step foot within the shadows of the jungle. 

_I seek answers from the Living Force.. Perhaps even on this Dark planet, I am meant to find_ Light.

The Living Force gently ushered Qui-Gon to delve into the jungles of Dathomir. And Jinn obliged. Although he did not know exactly as to why he was here, or even why the Force led him here, and the Jedi Master wanted to find out the reasons why.

  
  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon takes a stroll through Dathomir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Various leaves, vines, and branches were all around the Jedi Master as he walked through. The dense jungle was riddled with various plant-life, and Jinn couldn’t help but brush his hand against several of the curious flora that grew here. His footsteps echoed as he walked, and twigs snapped underneath his heel as he marched through. The Force hummed, and Qui-Gon’s crystal blue eyes wandered and observed the jungle in keen curiosity and admiration for the life that was evident here on this very planet.

The Living Force’s energy gently shifted through the entire planet, connecting Jinn’s very being with other various life forms that scuttled by underneath his feet. Occasionally, he heard a bellow of a creature not far off. Qui-Gon did hold knowledge that _some_ of the life here was quite fatal.. Rancors were native to this planet, as well with Nydaks. Thankfully, the Jedi Master didn’t bump into any.

Although the Force was calm and gentle, Qui-Gon had felt a small touch of something else more.. _sinister_. This only furthered his advances within the jungle. He brought his robed arms together, as he followed the presence that seemed to grow nearer and nearer. Several leaves brushed his face, and he ducked below a large branch of the Grave Thorn tree. Jinn turned to observe the large plant that stood beside him, and he placed a hand onto it’s trunk. He brushed his hand against the oddly smooth bark, tracing his fingers against several ridges that scored the wood. He eyed a bag-like structure that hung from a thick branch up above, and the Jedi Master gave a small frown. The Witches, also known as the Nightsisters, were known to put their dead and deceased within a large crimson sack, and hung them onto the Grave Thorn tree. 

He turned away, and light whispering was ushered within his ear. It was a very quiet sound, and as soon as several unknown words that Qui-Gon couldn’t decipher were there, it was quiet once more in an instant. Qui-Gon was left with only the ambience of the jungle, with the odd sounds ushered by beasts not far from where he was standing. He needed to continue his journey. The Force was leading him somewhere, however, he did not know the destination. He could only place his trust within it, and let it guide him. And so, he did.

The jungle was shadowed and dark, and it only ended getting darker as time went by. Jinn knew that night was to take over Dathomir soon, and he needed shelter to rid himself of possible danger, and to meditate by himself. And he certainly did not want to bump into the natives here.. let alone a Nightsister, for that matter. Qui-Gon knew well of their magicks, and Jinn did not want to be held as an aggressor towards them. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon continued on. 

He heard several cries and hisses up above, and he observed several bat-like creatures that took flight up above. He felt himself walk upwards, and he gained elevation. As he walked, the dense leaves and various plants of the jungle began to clear up and rid itself, the Jedi Master felt another cool and stronger gust of wind blow through. His long robes billowed and waved, and his long mane of hair blew as well.

Qui-Gon then stepped onto the cool rocky ground, exiting the thick, dense Dathomir jungle. He soon stopped in his tracks, as now he stood on a cliff, overlooking the entire scenery before him. The Force gently nudged him, enticing him to _look._ His eyes scanned the land before him, and he observed from the cliff that a small civilization stood before him several miles away from where he was. 

A Nightbrother Village, if he recalled.

He took note that he could not feel the Force around him, and it was only replaced with a murkier, much more _evil_ feeling. Swallowing his doubt on the matter, Jinn slowly sat himself down onto the ground. Crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees, and breathed in deeply, and exhaled. 

He silently observed the Nightbrother village from afar, curious. Did the Force lead him here because he needed to commune with the Brothers? To learn something from them? Or was it something far more deeper than just that? A quiet sigh was issued from the Master, and he rolled his shoulders. Certainly, Qui-Gon did toy with various ideas and reasons why the Living Force had a calling for him here, but he still entrusted himself within it.

Although the Dark energies radiated from the planet, and he was still filled with Light. Jinn did know the ways of the Dark Side, and it’s unruly, and utmost sinister and cruel ways that are established. His chest was raised and lowered from his steady breathing, and he continued to study the village. The buildings were square, or rectangle-like structures. Jinn could see that some large tents were there as well, and some small windows were alight with an orange hue. Smoke filtered upwards from one construct. Several flickering lights that resembled fire pits were dotted around the Nightbrothers’ refuge as well, expelling curls of smoke too. 

He would have never expected to arrive on this planet, although with each hour that passed and his hike through the dense jungle, this only spurred on his curiosity and growing admiration for the planet as well. True, the Dark Side of the Force and it’s alluring energies were obviously evident on this particular planet, but there was also balance to be shared in the planet too. There was beauty, as he found in the various mountainous ranges that were before him, alongside the creatures and flora that he spied on during his hike as well. He remembered the curious plants that grew here. Large, bulbous vegetation protruded from thick spiked vines, and several bloodred flowers were excluded from it as well. 

Black polyps dotted the ground where Jinn walked, and he was careful not to tread on them. The nature that surrounded Dathomir was wild, and it held its own admirable beauty. True, Qui-Gon did find beauty in _everything,_ but there was something about this planet where he made first contact far more commendable. Night was now shone on Dathomir. Tipping his head upwards, Qui-Gon eyed the stars that speckled the skies above him. A gentle wind brushed at his great mane of hair as he studied the white dots within the atmosphere. 

Jinn began to recollect his thoughts and state to himself how the Force led him here. It brought him to the planet of Dathomir, and brought him to delve inside the dense jungles. He noted that he held an appreciation for the wildlife and plants that were evident here. He began to infer and try to solve reasons why.

_Did the Force call me here to observe that beauty can come from the Dark? That there, in fact,_ is _good in evil?_

Qui-Gon’s brow creased thoughtfully as he thinked to himself. He noted that he was also brought to observe a lone Nightbrother village before him, that sat between the mountainous ranges within Dathomir. Bringing his ocean blue eyes back down, he heaved a soft sigh. The Force gave no answer.. but Qui-Gon knew that in time, the Force will show it. He knew it will. He _trusted_ that it will.

If he was brought to observe the Nightbrother village, perhaps he should investigate the village. That sounded like a valid reason, however, Qui-Gon knew that the Brothers did not take offworlders kindly into their village. Jinn gave a frown at that. The Nightbrothers were very formidable warriors, and taught how to wield weapons and perform physical combat from a young age. Their culture was quite the curiosity, and the Jedi Master knew that their warrior-like ways may probably have Qui-Gon do something that he did not necessarily want to do.

However, they were just mere words and information from the Jedi Archives. Qui-Gon indeed studied the Archives and gained knowledge on the Galaxy’s mysteries. But, Jinn wanted to risk it as well. In truth, the Jedi Master never visited Dathomir. This was the very first time that he stepped foot onto the planet as well, and his endearing inquisitiveness only grew as he continued to study the various canyons, forests, and mountains in the night. He was intrigued by the roars of creatures in the distance, alongside the Nightbrother village that was before him several miles away from where he sat. He sighed. 

Tomorrow morning, he will provide a visit into the village. The Force seemed to hum appreciatively around him, and Qui-Gon closed his blue eyes. As he listened to the wind unfurl through Dathomir and it’s oddly calm ambience, Qui-Gon slowly shifted into the void of sleep.

Tomorrow, he will truly find why the Force wants him here. 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn is nearing the Nightbrother Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! This was fun to write!

It was dawn upon the crimson planet of Dathomir, now. The sun slowly rose upon the horizon, and the sky shone vibrant colors of scarlet, deep orange, and thin sheets of light pink. They riddled the atmosphere, dancing upon one another, changing colors ever so slowly as the sun rose to greater heights. Several stars were still speckled, but quickly disappeared as the light devoured them whole. Several streaks of the sun’s light cascaded around a large mountain as the fiery ball brought light unto the planet, and as soon as the light touched the slightly wrinkled face of a Jedi Master, who slept in an upright sitting position, his eyes slowly flickered open.

The light reflected in his ocean blue eyes, and the robed Master stifled a yawn, excluding his tiredness into the air. A cloud of thin mist formed of his breath, and quickly diminished. He breathed in the cold, crisp air that replaced the muggy air from yesterday’s, and Jinn was quite surprised that he didn’t end up in any trouble, and was safe where he was.

He slowly stood upwards, stifling a grunt as he stretched his old bones and tired muscles. As he stretched, he brushed a hand against his dusty robes, and rocky dust floated away from where he brushed. Jinn knew that his Lightsaber was still secured with his waist, for he felt the slight pulse of his Kyber crystal near.

His gaze filtered through the area around him, and he reached out into the Force, feeling for unnecessary dangers that may be near. As he felt the light tendrils shift through his mind, his senses became heightened. As he felt the nature around him, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.. Which was good. Very good, in fact. A small, gentle smile formed on his face, as he brought his blue gaze back towards the mountainous regions, and the lone Nightbrother village bestowed before him. He would have to continue his journey, and try to find a way towards the lone civilization.

Jinn approached the edge of the solid cliff from where he slept on, and looked downwards. It was a solid rock wall, and it looked to be several hundred meters down from where the ground was. Down below, the ground held several patches of grass, which lead into a forest before him. Crossing his arms, Qui-Gon gave a self-amused grin.

Taking a boot over the cliff’s edge, the human did something quite.. inhuman. He reached out into the Force, and Jinn closed his eyes. He jumped.

His boots left the rock, and now they were within the wind. He fell through the air, and his robes unfurled and his hair blew vigorously as he fell through the air. The ground of Dathomir below was quickly coming nearer and nearer.  
He spread his hands, and using the Force, he waited for himself to hit the rock below. Wind whistled through his ears, and the cold air bit at his face. Soon, the Jedi Master’s feet hit the ground-- _hard._

However, the Force was by his side. Cushioning the great fall, his legs bent down, and his hands slapped the ground. Jinn curled and rolled forth against the ground, and quickly stood back upwards. A muffled grunt was issued from him, and his brow furrowed. The shock from the fall was greatly decreased, thanks to his power within the Force. Quirking one eyebrow, the Jedi Master brushed several specks of dirt from his left shoulder. He knew well that for his age, that it could have proven fatal for his actions. But Jinn thoroughly enjoyed it, much to his amusement. 

The Force brushed against him, and Qui-Gon stood before the thick Dathomirian forest bestowed before the Jedi Master. 

  
He heard several squeaks and growls of creatures within. He would have to cross the forest before he even reached the village. But it didn't matter to him. Jinn enjoyed thoroughly exploring the wood, and observing the interesting flora and fauna of the somehow ‘cursed’ planet. The Jedi of the Order rarely talked of such topics that were of the Dark Side, and cursed items and beings, only discussed through teaching younglings and Padawans. Witches and Sith of the past were talked of in horror stories to bring younglings to terror, but older, more knowledgeable Jedi knew well that they did exist. Jinn’s philosophy and discussion on the matter was headstrong and blunt. There is a Light and Dark, Good and Evil. However, those are not born ‘good,’ and ‘evil.’ It is merely _taught._ And there was to be balance within both. That was the nature of the Force. Balance. 

_I am One with the Force, and the Force is with Me._

Qui-Gon silently stated to himself. He neared the very entrance to the crimson wood, and he stepped foot within. He walked. Once more, he reached out, _feeling_ the lifeforms that surrounded him. The Jedi Master very well could, and he closed his eyes, letting himself _be._

He walked forth, his feet expertly avoided monstrous thorns that protruded from the ground, and the familiar black polyps that darted the ground. The Jedi Master had never felt such peace within the Dark. He could feel the evils, however, he let himself intertwine his very being with it. The Jedi would regard this action as highly intolerable. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel different. He just felt the Force once more delve through him, _pulling_ him. He could hear the scuttling of creatures within the undergrowth, busy with catching and devouring their meal, recycling energy with the Living Force. 

Jinn continued onwards, thin strips of his long brown hair were against his face. He gently blew a strand away as he walked. He slowly opened his eyes once more to study the forest around him. Once more, he felt the leaves brush against his face. It was a soothing feeling, and the Force hummed around him peacefully. Light protruded from the thin crevices of the leaves, having speckles of fiery light dot the ground as he walked forth. 

He eyed several creatures that walked on two legs scuttle by, their size small. They had black fur that adorned their hides, and leaves crackled as they jumped and ran by. Qui-Gon tread forwards, dipping his head downwards to avoid several offshoots of wood that filled the woodland. He began to develop a habit of bringing his hands to rub against the old and smooth wood, as he enjoyed the feeling of the bark underneath his fingertips. The Force surged and hummed powerfully here, and it only seemed to become more intense as he neared the village. 

After what it seemed to be hours of hiking through, the Jedi Master felt a sense of exhaustion swell within him. However, the forest didn’t seem to clear, much to his efforts. Qui-Gon set himself down onto a large broken trunk that lay across the ground. 

As he sat himself against the trunk, his clothing was ruffled, so Jinn took the opportunity to smooth it out. As he brought his hands to smooth his tunic and robes, the sun was now above the sky, marking midday among the planet that was home of the Nightbrothers and Nightsisters.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes once more, and relaxed his shoulders. Dense vegetation and fungi was dotted around the fallen tree, and dark red ferns were abundant as well. The Jedi brought his hands to his brown clothed lap, and breathed in the clean, earthy air. He reached out into the Force once more, feeling the light tendrils feel around him that was the mystical power. As he did, he felt another presence near him. 

He didn’t open his eyes, but he felt it approach him. 

Qui-Gon heard the leaves rustle, and a high-pitched grunt was issued aloud, and a _‘thump’_ was emitted. He opened his eyes slowly, and nothing appeared in front of him, however, the presence that he felt was a young soul. Curious. 

The Jedi Master remained seated, but he scanned the area around him. A few bushes rustled nearby, and a small smile formed on his face. He breathed a soft sigh, and he rumbled aloud, “I can hear you, young one. Come on out, I won’t harm you.” 

He said in earnest, his gaze glanced upon the bush where most of the noise was coming from. After he ushered that statement, it was silent once more. But, a pair of small, golden yellow eyes were shone in the shadows of the bush. Qui-Gon beckoned his bare hand towards the unknown figure in a friendly manner, trying to not appear as a danger towards them.

And out came a child. 

Emerging from the thick bush, Qui-Gon’s eyes widened at the sight of the creature before him. Small horns were crowned around his head, and neatly designed tattoos riddled the youth’s body in intricate designs. His skin was a dull yellow, and it shocked Jinn that these designs were riddled all across his young, scrawny body. 

The two stared at one another for several moments, until the tension was broken when Qui-Gon’s voice was aloud once more, almost soothing and he questioned the youngling Zabrak, “What is a child like you, doing out here alone?” 

The Nightbrother child gave no answer. He simply gazed upon him, doe-eyed. Jinn felt the endearing curiosity and fear that was being emitted by the child in front of him mere feet away through the Force. The Zabrak child was dressed in shabby clothing. A mere leather tunic adorned the child, tattered and ripped, revealing several parts of his intricately designed skin as well.

The Force surrounded this boy, and hummed. Jinn discovered the young child as a Force Sensitive, as he gently prodded and touched his being. Feeling slightly shocked and riddled by the fact that this mere horned boy came from the undergrowth of the forest, Jinn asked to himself, moreover to the Force,

_Is this why I am here? A Child to bring back to the Temple?_

The young Zabrak looked to be either seven or eight, Jinn determined. Quite old to bring back, but Qui-Gon gave no regard. If the Force willed him to bring the child back, he will. Jinn grew even more inquisitive as he studied the boy and the Zabrak youngling studied him in return. Leaning back and straightening himself, he saw the dull yellow youngling retrieve several steps, timid. The Jedi Master asked him gently, “What is your name, child?”

Several quiet moments passed once more. Jinn saw that the young Zabrakian took one step forward, growing bold. He saw the alluring golden gaze that the Nightbrother child held, and they glistened with an endearing curiosity for the Jedi. No answer. Qui-Gon merely sighed, and a soft friendly smile formed on his face. Perhaps he should be the one to introduce himself, first.

“Well, I am Qui-Gon Jinn.. a Jedi Master.” 

“J-Jed-a-ai?” 

Qui-Gon gave an amused chuckle at the Nighbrother child’s pronouncement of the word. The youngling’s voice was rather soft, a bare whisper. The child swallowed and dipped his head in caution, his golden eyes wide. “Yes, Jedi.. and what of your name?” 

The youngling replied, pointing towards his clothed chest, “Savage.” 

“Savage? What an interesting name. Come sit, young child. Surely you must be tired from wandering the wood.” 

Jinn patted the bark next to him, enticing the youngling Nightbrother to set himself down onto the fallen trunk. Qui-Gon saw the distrust in the honeyed eyes of the Nightbrother, and reasonably still stood where he was. Qui-Gon hummed, and brought a hand to stroke his beard. He noted that Savage still eyed him warily, and it was quite reasonable for the child to be careful of Qui-Gon, although he truly meant no harm. He was a foreign offworlder, and traveled on one of the most remote and fatal planets known in the Galaxy. He felt his wonder grow for the young Zabrak. Perhaps Savage could lead him to the village, if he lived there? 

He shifted his seat against the bark of the trunk, and he crossed his arms. Savage, the Nightbrother youngling, continued to gaze upon him in his shared wonder. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but feel concerned for the tattoos that marred the child’s skin. Nevertheless, he knew that it was a part of their culture to infuse the designs into their skin. A ‘Right of Passage,’ if he could remember. 

“Qui-Gon.. _Jinn._ ” Savage said his name aloud. The Master gave a single nod, stroking his fingers around his beard. Slowly, the youngling approached him, and sniffed the air, most likely smelling the elder man. Soon, Savage stood before his sitting form mere inches away. Qui-Gon felt the youngling’s burning curiosity only grow as he sat, and once more, Jinn patted the bark invitingly.

Slowly, Savage carefully sat himself onto the wood. A few respectful inches of space stood in between the two, and Qui-Gon felt the Force surge peacefully. The Nightbrother’’s tattooed hands tapped against the bark, and the Jedi Master broke the silence, repeating his question, “What are you doing here, alone?” 

The two golden pairs of eyes glanced back upwards, and a hum was emitted from the child, almost as if he was singing a tune. Qui-Gon observed the youth closely, until the Dathomirian replied, “Hunting.”

Jinn cocked his head slightly. He observed that the child held no weapons. Which he was thankful for. He could not imagine such an innocent soul holding onto a weapon riddled with blood and gore, dripping down the sharp metal. 

“Hunting? By yourself?” 

“Nope.” 

“Ah.. I see.”

Well, now he knew that he was not alone within the forest with just Savage. Other Nightbrothers were here, and Jinn could infer that this little one may have wandered off. The two sat beside one another, and Qui-Gon had to admit, he slightly enjoyed being around the youngling Nightbrother. He felt Savage trust him little by little, for he made no offensive approach towards the child. He wondered to himself how they were treated within their refuge. He knew full well that the Nightsisters were a dominating force upon Dathomir, and the Brothers served them with utmost loyalty. The Jedi and Nightbrother both sat in silence, and Jinn felt the curious gaze of Savage wander on his frame. 

However, the peaceful silence that was between the two was suddenly broken.

A harsh, guttural snarl was emitted mere meters away, and Jinn suddenly stood upwards, bringing his hand towards his Lightsaber. The Nightbrother child gave a squeak of terror, and Qui-Gon saw that his eyes were wide, bright with a keen fear.

The Jedi Master quickly said to the youngling, his voice sharp and in full warning,

“Go, Savage!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger.. 😳😳😳😳


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon defends himself against the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you find this chapter enjoyable! <3
> 
> I also have a few headcanons about the Nightbrother culture, so I sprinkled some of them within this chapter lol
> 
> As always, hope you like, and feel free to give me any comment! Critique or not!

Between the trees of the crimson forest, a terrible beast emerged. It’s eyes were black and beady, bright with bloodlust and hunger. Two long tusks emerged from either side of it’s wrinkled and scarred snout. Slits for nostrils flared and huffed, and the large creature raised its burly arms in a very aggressive way, and stretched its razor-sharp clawed fingers to make itself appear as a larger and more fatal foe than it already was.

Standing on two muscular legs, it released a large, snarling bellow aloud, echoing throughout the entire forest. The Jedi Master brought his Lightsaber into his grasp, and spared one glance behind him. He saw the Zabrak child stumble away as he fled, and Savage casted one last glance towards the Master before he dove into the safety of the trees and bush. Qui-Gon looked back towards the creature in front of him. Drool dribbled down from it’s bloodied lips, and jagged teeth were able to be viewed as well. A harsh, rumbling growl was emitted as Jinn ignited his Lightsaber. The bright rod of green erupted from the hilt of his prized weapon, the blade hummed. 

The green light glowed against the creature’s slightly hairy flesh, and Qui-Gon distinguished this creature as a Nydak. A relative of the Rancor, and just as dangerous. 

Jinn felt the Force around him quiver and hum, and Jinn’s brow furrowed. The Nydak stood still before him, calculating it’s approach to attack the Jedi Master. However, Qui-Gon felt the creature’s hesitation at the sight of the odd weapon before it. 

It lowered its arms back towards the ground, and the Nydak’s claws dug into the red dirt. The Nydak’s snout wrinkled in sheer irritation, and it bared it’s ugly teeth towards Jinn. However, Qui-Gon was calm and wasn’t undeterred by the creature's slight advances towards him. The Force was by his side, and he would be very able to defend himself against this beast before him. He was thankful that Savage took his word and fled, however, Qui-Gon remembered that the child was not alone. A hunting party was with him, and based on the loud disturbances and noises that the Nydak was making, he was sure that the Nightbrothers during their hunt would be here _very_ soon. 

Human and creature stood before each other, and a huff was emitted from the beast.

Suddenly, and without warning, the creature’s arms snaked towards Qui-Gon in an effort to claim the human in it’s grasp. However, Jinn was much quicker.

Twisting his Lightsaber, Jinn’s grip on his saber tightened as he swung the weapon to slash the offending arm. An ear-piercing screech was sounded aloud, and the Nydak’s jaws were wide open as the guttural scream of agony was bestowed into the air. A dull ‘ _hiss’_ was sounded as well, slicing through flesh. Qui-Gon’s nostrils wrinkled as the scent of burnt flesh and hair filled the air, and the left arm of the beast plopped onto the ground several feet away. Qui-Gon jumped to the side as the Nydak lunged forth, snapping its long jaws to try to ensnare the defending Jedi in its terrible teeth. 

A smoking stump for an arm was shown on the Nydak's body, however, it still had a clawed hand used for it’s right arm. Stumbling slightly, the beast turned its blunt head towards the Master. It’s beady eyes wide, Qui-Gon breathed in deeply. He felt the beast’s pain, and he knew he had to end this battle quickly, and with ease. 

He didn’t want to embellish the beast in even more pain and bring unfortunate wounds unto it to suffer. Frowning to himself, Jinn quickly darted back towards the creature before him. As he did so, Qui-Gon heard deep voices sound near. However, Jinn didn’t spare a second glance back. 

Using the Force to quicken his speed, his feet darted against the red dirt. Raising his saber towards the Nydak’s skull, Jinn jumped onto the back of the beast.

It bucked underneath the unwanted rider, and emitted harsh snarls and roars. It raised it’s only arm to try to remove the Jedi, however, Qui-Gon struck his lightsaber into it’s skull. He felt several presences of the Nightbrothers (he assumed), draw near. 

Another guttural roar was announced, which turned into a low growl, then faded into silence. Qui-Gon leapt off of the beast’s back, and sheathed the green blade that protruded from his Lightsaber. It hissed as it did so, but as he turned to face what was behind him, his ocean blue eyes widened slightly. 

Men, with horns that crowned their head stood before him, bearing various weapons within their tattooed grasps meters away. Several of the Brothers gawked and exchanged shocked looks, surprised to find a human within their territory, let alone single-handedly killing what they were hunting. However, other Nightbrothers were less than amused. Their tattooed faces were stoic, and one of the Brothers curled their lip into a warning snarl. 

Qui-Gon Jinn surveyed the group. He counted each Nightbrother. In total, there were fifteen. Jinn dipped his head, and the silence between him, and the Brothers were loud. The tension was thick, however, the Force was oddly at calm.

One Zabrak stepped forth, and motioned his hand to lower the various weapons that they held. The Nightbrothers soundlessly did as they were motioned to do, and lowered their spiked staffs, axes, and other weapons as well. A low, rumbling growl was emitted from one Brother who stood beside what it seemed to be their leader. 

Qui-Gon slowly put his weapon back into the cover of his robes, securing it onto his belt. He clasped his hands together, and the silence was broken.

The Nightbrother who now stood before him several feet away said aloud, his voice slightly high pitched, 

“ _Who,_ and what are you?” 

The elder Nightbrother’s grayish green eyes narrowed as he studied the robed human before him. Qui-Gon studied the Dathomirian as well. A horn on the left of the Brother’s forehead looked to be cut off, and one singular, large horn was established within the center of his head. Several other bones protruding from his head as well, almost appearing that he wore a broken crown. 

Nevertheless, Qui-Gon bowed his head in respect, and replied peacefully, “I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and I am Jedi.” 

Whispers were sounded from the group of Zabrak men. Jinn felt the Nightbrother’s sense of keen curiosity rise, and out from the corner of his ocean-blue eyes, he spotted the Nightbrother youngling, Savage. The child stood by a Nightbrother, whose skin was a dull orange. As soon as the golden yellow eyes of the child met his own, Jinn gave a soft smile towards the young Zabrakian. The Nightbrother who asked of him replied, ignoring the smile, “Qui-Gon Jinn? A Jedi?” 

Jinn bowed his head in affirmation. The lead Zabrak sniffed the air, his gaze suspicious. His eyes were now on the fallen Nydak behind him. He rumbled aloud, 

“I am Brother Viscus,” The Nightbrother brought a tattooed hand to rest against his chest, and Qui-Gon remained where he stood. Viscus continued,

“We have sought to bring our prey, which was the one that you have brought death upon, _ourselves,_ to be feasted upon in the Blood Brother’s festival that was to be by the end of the Sister’s journey across the skies..” 

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed. Sister? His gaze was brought up towards the atmosphere. The word ‘Sister’ was in replacement of the common word for sun. How curious.

Several Brothers slowly raised their weapons, and Jinn felt their rising annoyance, and rightly so. However, he spotted young Savage’s eyes widen at the sight of the Brothers taking arms. 

Qui-Gon quickly thought of ways of how he can avoid the dangerous situation that was sure to take place. Viscus emitted a low rumbling growl towards him, emerging from his tattooed throat. Jinn dipped his head, and whispered, “I mean of no disruption towards you, Viscus, and your Nightbrothers. I sincerely apologize for my actions, and I shall be on my way,” 

The Nightbrothers slowly began to surround him, and Viscus watched the Jedi Master like a hawkbat. As Viscus opened his mouth to reply, scampering could be heard, nearing Qui-Gon. Leaves were scattered, and Jinn was at surprise. Suddenly darting up towards him to wedge himself between Viscus and Jinn, Savage looked up pleadingly towards the leader of the Nightbrothers.

Several of the Zabraks growled in surprise at Savage’s quick action to defend the intruder. Jinn felt the Force continue to hum, and nudge at his form. The voice of the youngling said aloud, his tone defensive, “He didn’t hurt me when I was with him, Brother Viscus, and he helped defend me against the Nydak too!” 

Qui-Gon felt the tense energy that only seemed to become even more intense as Savage cried that statement out. Brother Viscus’ grip on his staff visibly tightened, and he tapped the wooden weapon against the ground only once.  
He growled, “ _Savage Opress._ ” His gaze was hard on the Nightbrother child in front of him, and Savage’s golden gaze averted submissively. 

Fear swelled within the boy in front of the Jedi Master, and Qui-Gon felt a sense of fondness infiltrate him as he gazed at the boy. However, one Nightbrother that was guarding the youngling quickly beckoned for Savage to return. The young, tattooed Zabrak quickly darted away, and took refuge behind his guardian’s leg.

Jin raised his gaze back upwards to meet Viscus’ own. His gaze seemed to become softer, and more reproachful. 

“His words are true. You have defended a youthful life of ours, and endangered your own in the process.” 

Jinn’s ocean blue eyes widened, and he was taken aback by Viscus’ statement. The other Nightbrothers lowered their weapons, and looked at one another, exchanging curious looks. Even more oddly enough, Viscus placed a tattooed hand on the Jedi Master’s shoulder. As his hand touched him, he felt the Force hum more strongly around him. 

“And that is honorable. The young one that you have defended was a _very_ important young life.. and you demonstrated your power against the Nydak before us all.” 

Qui-Gon’s ocean blue eyes flickered for only a sparse moment, and his eyes landed on Savage. A small, shy smile was formed on his tattooed face. 

Brother Viscus turned back to face the Nightbrothers. He rumbled aloud, “And we must thank the Jedi as well. He will join us for the Blood Brother’s feast!” 

At that, the tattooed Zabrak men hooted and whooped, bringing their weapons upwards to strike the air in a celebratory manner.

Qui-Gon knew full well that the men of Dathomir were full of honor, and seemingly enough, they welcomed those who show strength and power. 

The Jedi Master’s brow furrowed in wonder. He remembered Viscus’ words of Savage’s life being named as ‘very important.’ 

_How much of an importance was he? I discovered that the Force surrounded the Nightbrothers as well, and all were Force Sensitive. But, Savage’s strength shone brightly, even more so than the other Brothers._

  
  


As he brought his hand to stroke his beard as he did countless times before, Viscus turned to eye Qui-Gon. He ordered the Brothers to take the corpse of the Nydak away, to bring back towards their village. The Nightbrothers did as they were told, and Jinn heard the voice of Viscus rumble, “You will join us for the festival, Qui-Gon Jinn. I honor you.” 

The Jedi Master gave a single nod, and a friendly smile was shone on his face. The Force that surrounded him and the Nightbrothers seemed to become loud, and it surged through Jinn. He knew that this was what the Force wanted, but it only continued to nudge at his being.

As the Nydak was gathered, Viscus motioned for Qui-Gon to follow. The youngling Zabrak, Savage, scampered up to walk with Qui-Gon as well, and he looked upwards towards him. Jinn saw that his golden eyes were filled with a keen respect and appreciation. The Jedi Master felt his hand being intertwined with the youngling’s own, and Savage leaned against his arm as they walked through the wood, following Viscus towards their village to celebrate this ‘Blood Brother’s’ festival that was at hand. Qui-Gon brushed his thumb against the small tattooed fingers of Savage’s, and the dull yellow Zabrak gave Jinn a small smile as he looked up towards the Jedi Master. The Nightbrothers and Jedi walked through, and the Force hummed peacefully.


End file.
